Pokemon "Game of Tag" Blue
I was cleaning my room one day and I found a knitted bag and opened it up. Inside, I saw a Gameboy Advanced and a Gameboy and several Pokemon games. I dumped the out on my bed. I observed my games. I had Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Fire Red, Soul Silver, Diamond, Platinum, and Black. I yawned and decided to take a break. I grabbed my old Gameboy and Pokemon Blue and I suddenly I remembered the bag was in a different spot than I last remembered. I shrugged it off and proceeded to get the game ready. I started it up and I saw the familiar logo pop up and the starting screen. I selected my file and started to play. When the game play started I was in the Prof. Oak's lab and people began to speak. Prof. Oak and I were talking until I realised that my character wasn't supposed to talk. I saw Gary was there but he wasn't talking. Weird.... I thought but continued playing. Once they were done talking I started to move my character, but I was moving Gary. I shrugged and thought it was some glitch. I had all my original Pokemon and went out of Prof. Oak's lab. I was still Gary but I was standing in the middle of Lavender Town. I looked at it weirdly and walked around. Suddenly, the screen flashed and I was in a battle against someone labeled "Ghost" but it was a trainer with two Pokemon. I engaged battle. It's first Pokemon was still the trainer. I beat it with my Jolteon. It's second Pokemon was still it's self but with black eyes and red pupils and blood. For some reason I didn't think of the fact that there wasn't such vivid color in this generation and won the fight. After I won it, the screen was normal but the person I beat was in front of me. The screen showed the face of the trainer I fought. (What looked like a female) has a smile on it's face, scratched and still her black and red eyes. There was a low screech that made me get a massive headache and she began to speak. "Looks like you found me! It's my turn to find you now! I'll give you five minutes to hide in the tower." She said and it went back to Lavender Town. I saw in the top left corner of the screen there was a timer, counting down those five minutes. With a pain in my chest, I hurried my character to the tower and with a minute left I hid behind a gravestone. As the time ended I immediately saw the trainer find me. Her face appeared again, with no scratches on her or anything. "I found you! You're it! Receive or penalties!" She said and the game turned black. I blinked a few times and the screen lighted up again. The trainer sprite was there and next to her was the text box. Words started to appear. "You have lost. Soon you shall see your punishment. And unless you want to be scarred forever, in a month you must sell this." It said. I closed it and got up. It had only been fifteen minutes and I was at the nearest Gamestop that was only ten minutes away, selling the game. The person at the desk got it and put it on the shelf. I blinked and ran out of the store. Now, the next person who buys the Pokemon Blue would have to play the game of death tag. But, I had totally forgotten about my room. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:DIALOGUE! Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll